


New Couch

by beccastanz, Reylohirrim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben calls Rey pet/sweet thing/baby/messy girl/good girl/slut, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, No Condom, No Pregnancy, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Squirting, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Ugh fine we'll call it, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Slight Degradation, a little bit of hand kink, birth control is assumed, no shade to documentaries but you know Ben is into some boring overly niche shit, petition to just use squirting cuz not all females have vaginas anyways back to tagging, smut peddling dream team, soft dom ben solo, we wrote this on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/pseuds/beccastanz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylohirrim/pseuds/Reylohirrim
Summary: This is their game: Rey is going to capture his attention while following his rules. Ben is going to make this difficult, Rey is going to rise to the challenge. Ben is going to be strict, Rey is going to make him crack. She is going to be Ben’s good girl, and her Ben is going to lose himself in her goodness.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 43
Kudos: 263





	New Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Oops we did it again: this was just [some horny hours on twitter,](https://twitter.com/beccastanz/status/1343362890733125636?s=20) and now here we are on AO3.

“C’mere, pet.”

She’s on the couch with him tonight, watching some documentary. Or, to be more precise, Ben is engrossed in some documentary and Rey is utterly unable to muster any attention. But she is patient and she loves watching his face as he focuses in fascination (though she tends to prefer that focus placed on her).

And he told her to be a good girl and sit with him. 

His hands are on her, of course. His hands are always hungry. He’s constantly touching her, wandering over her curves and planes idly, slowly, absentmindedly savouring her. 

She’s come to sit down in one of his black tee shirts and a pair of white cotton panties. Cozy and comfortable, but she wants his attention.

And he knows it. 

His hand wraps around her middle to rest shamelessly at her mound. The warmth of his fingers through the cotton, the size of the hand cupping her gently is enough to make her clench. His fingers begin to move idly, tracing patterns on her clothed labia. 

Rey is so very wet already.

She can feel her lips get hot and slick under his barely-there caresses. She squirms, then lets out the tiniest moan of frustration. 

“Don’t distract me, pet,” Ben murmurs, not taking his eyes off the screen. But then he moves the hand under her shirt, giant palm covering her entire breast. He pinches her nipple, twists ever so gently, and it’s enough to make her breath hitch and her back arch. She’s slick for him and he’s barely touched her. Rey notices she’s been wiggling her hips, trying to thrust them into any friction she can get. 

“Ben—”

“Shh, pet. I told you not to interrupt. You need to be good for me. If you’re quiet I’ll give you my fingers. Can you be good, pet?”

Of course she can.

“And no touching yourself either.”

This is their game: Rey is going to capture his attention while following his rules. Ben is going to make this difficult, Rey is going to rise to the challenge. Ben is going to be strict, Rey is going to make him crack. She is going to be Ben’s good girl, and her Ben is going to lose himself in her goodness.

Two thick fingers lightly stroke the sides of her cunt, just tracing her folds and the edges of her panties. For a few minutes, he just rests them on either side of her clit, alternating with subtle circles around her hard nub. Ben is obsessively thorough with building her up. It is all consuming and it is nowhere near enough.

Rey can’t take it anymore, and needs to drive him crazy. She “accidentally” shifts just enough for his fingers to slip under her panties and land right where she’s wet and dripping for him. He lets out a small _fuck, Rey_ and she knows she’s got him.

Ben hauls her right onto his lap with way more ease than should be allowed, her back to his chest, his two fingers sliding under her panties. His fingers enjoy her slick folds before slipping inside, stretching her full. The pretense of watching the TV is still in effect; Rey’s still under orders to be quiet and good, Ben’s eyes stay on the screen and his chin rests on Rey’s shoulder. And now, Rey is going to make Ben want to hear her. He’s going to want her loud.

She relaxes into her neediness. Arches her back, ribcage heaving as she pants, grinding her clit against the heel of his hand. Grasping his free hand to suck his fingers into her mouth under the guise of staying quiet. His composure is eroding. His breath is hitching in her ear. Rey knows him so well. 

The only way to make certain he cracks is to come in his lap. So Rey keeps sucking his fingers to stay quiet, urges the heel of his hand to press harder against her clit as his fingers keep stretching her inside. It doesn’t take much before she’s clenching around them, deep throating the digits in her mouth as her thighs shake over Ben’s lap. 

Finally. 

Rey’s entire body convulses with the force of it, with the strain of staying quiet, and somehow in the aftershocks she goes from his lap to laying on her back, caged in, three of Ben’s fingers starting to thrust. 

“You just can’t help yourself, can you, pet?”

Broad hands push her legs to her chest, as open as they'll go. 

"Hold yourself open for me, sweet thing. You want my attention so badly, you've got it." His fingers return to overwhelm her, one hand curling toward her front wall and the other overwhelming her overstimulated clit.

Their eyes lock as he looms over her. She whimpers, biting her lip so hard she’s sure it’ll break skin. 

“No more of that, baby,” Ben whispers, kissing her forehead before peppering her jaw and neck with alternating licks and sucks. “You did so good for me,” he murmurs into her neck before nipping at it. “Now let me hear you.”

Rey lets go, moaning, crying out in frustration as the gusset of her panties restricts his movements. The seams cut into her thighs. It’s keeping her from another orgasm, and he lets out a frustrated groan of his own. “Tiny little things in my way—” 

He removes the hand at her clit, the other still thrusting as he grips the edge of her panties—and tears them off of her.

“Ben!” Rey’s voice is annoyed but her pussy is clenching at the show of strength, of unrestrained desire.

Ben pays her no mind, all his focus trained on her cunt. "Wanna see this pussy get nice and sloppy for me. Messy girl, so wet. Want you to come everywhere. Ruin my fucking couch."

And _fuck_ if those words don’t make her even wetter. She can hear the sloppy noises coming from between her legs; the scent of her cunt surrounds them. Combined with the exacting movements of Ben’s fingers, Rey knows his demands will be met. He wants something from her pussy that she’s only managed a few times before. But she feels it building, that unfamiliar but heady sensation. 

“That’s it, pet. Dripping all over my hand, perfect little thing, aren’t you? Come on, baby. Let go.”

His final words are a growl, and he twists the fingers inside of her just right, the ones at her clit moving mercilessly.

And Rey squirts, all over him—his hand, his wrist, his shirt, and his precious couch.

Before she’s even caught her breath or found her bearings, Ben brings his tongue to her messy cunt, open mouth kisses and the flat of his tongue on her thighs, her labia, lazily lapping at her hole. Savouring the taste of her. "So good,” he says between licks, “my good girl. So perfect, so sweet." This is how Rey comes back to herself, with his praise and his gentle adoration.

And then he gives her clit a wicked suck just to make her jump. 

He’s an absolute menace—her menace. “Rey, I have to fuck you,” he says, half shy, half debauched, while nuzzling her stomach above her cunt.

He’s rendered her speechless, so Rey holds her legs open with what little strength she has left and hopes he gets the hint. 

He does. 

“My perfect little pet, fuck.” He jolts to action, shoving his pants down enough to free his cock and pushing in all at once.

He grabs the nearest throw pillow, shoving it under her hips to better hit her walls. “Ruin this too,” he says between gritted teeth. “You’re gonna come again. All over my cock this time.” It’s an order.

She’s pressed into the corner of the couch, surrounded by sensation: the perfect drag of his cock, his teeth worrying a mark into her neck, and his fingers at her clit, fast and desperate and fucking perfect.

She’s gasping on every inhale, ragged moans on every exhale. Ben grips her hips with both hands, tilting her just so, sitting back on his heels to pound directly into her front wall. “Play with your clit,” he orders. “Gonna watch you squirt on me. Know you can, you’ve got more for me, don’t you?”

Tears gather at her eyes as Rey quickly finds herself suspended in the air of almost-orgasm and it’s so fucking good and she’s almost there, so close, she just needs something—

“Come for me, you messy little slut.”

That does it. She feels herself give him a second gush of wetness, and in the midst of her orgasm, she gets a glimpse of Ben’s face. Awed, lustful, intense.

“Fuck baby, just like that, ruin me,” he growls, losing control of his thrusts as he fucks her through it.

Rey’s hazy, but she wants him to lose control fully. Any energy she can use to speak is caught up in "please, please, please." She wants to know he's wrecked, too. "Need you—" 

Her voice is a little spent, but he gets the idea. "My good girl," he growls, practically purring. "So fucking needy. Perfect little slut isn’t satisfied making a mess all by herself, is she?”

She shakes her head no, desperately, vehemently. She needs more.

“This poor little pussy is desperate for my come isn't it?"

She nods as a chorus of _yes yes fuck yes_ plays in her mind, and hooks her heels behind his back as he braces one arm on the armrest behind her head. His other hand rests on her jaw, keeping her in place so their eyes lock on each other's. "Good girls get what they need."

She needs him to come apart more than anything, so she tries something new. 

“Thank you,” she whispers as he continues to hold her jaw. She smiles even as her cheeks bulge under his grip. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re—fucking—welcome.” His hips stutter as he finally spills deep inside her.

They’re exhausted, they’re sweaty, they’re drenched in each other. But they don’t get up, just yet. No, instead Ben watches his come drip out of her, praising her, telling her she’s beautiful.

The TV keeps playing, long ignored.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow us [beccastanz](https://twitter.com/beccastanz) and [reylohirrim](https://twitter.com/reylohirrim) on twitter to see thirst hours in real time.
> 
> Check out our other collaboration, [Marked!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816761)


End file.
